


The Project.

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Good Friends Light Sides, Highschool AU, Human AU, Jock Virgil, Nonbinary Logan, Other, Pining, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, crushingggg, pattondontpeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan Hall had a... project to work on. That simply wouldn't do for their friends, Roman Prince and Patton Smith.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	The Project.

“Hey, Lo, we can count on you in for Friday, right?” 

Shit. Friday. Sure, they didn’t completely forget but it sure did slip their mind. This is what happens when they don’t use their calendar. Then again, who wants to be called a grandma every time they try to plan things properly? “Ah, I had been meaning to talk to you about that, Roman.”

Roman frowned, shutting his locker close. “And what would that be?” Here it comes. 

“I will not be able to accompany you on Fri-“

“What?” Interrupted Roman, voice booming, arms crossed as he squinted at Logan.

“I have a project to work on, Roman.” Somehow, Logan got the feeling that this was not going to sit well with Roman. He would throw a fit, cause a scene, pull Patton into all of this. They would never stop interrogating Logan, it would be _hell_. Especially since there was no project. Well, there was a project, except they sure as hell were not doing their project on Friday. 

“Uh, don’t try me, Logan. I planned this out using all my brain cells, okay? All five of them!”

“Roman! Do not be mean to bestest friend on the planet besides Logan!” Oh great, Patton was here too. 

“Patton, Logan says they can’t come on Friday!” 

Wow, this might be the first time Logan hated being right. “I have a project, Patton.”

“Well, geez, Lo. I’m sure you can spare some time, I mean, you’ve waited for this for so long! The perfect movie night!” Patton squealed, holding Logan’s hands up to his sweater clad chest. “Please?” 

Unfortunately for Patton, his puppy dog eyes were not as effective as he had hoped they would be. Logan was absolutely undeterred as they had higher stakes here. They still played along, they may claim to be emotionless but they most definitely were not; they cared for their friends deeply and Patton had gotten so, _so_ upset when Logan had outright dismissed him the first time. They had always pretended after that, wincing and closing their eyes, sighing like it pained them. Roman knew they were just playing along, and well… who could disappoint Patton?

The real reason they did not work was because the only time Logan ever put anything above their own friends was when it was absolutely necessary. They cared about their friends way too much to ever upset them. Was it that necessary this time? Perhaps not, but this was something Logan really really really really really wanted. 

“Well I suppose you have a strong reason then! You are forgiven, Logan, on one condition!” Roman shook his head as Patton wiped away an imaginary tear. Excellent. 

“And what would that be, Roman?” 

“The proper reason for your absence! I demand to know! I have a right to know!”

“Of course you do.” Oh god why. Why? The one time they decided to be selfish, the one time they was going to chase something they wanted for their benefit, the one time they were doing something not out of spite or love or concern for some one’s well-being. This had to be the one time their friends dug this deep. Why was Logan so cursed? “I am afraid it is a… quite, ah, selfish reason.”

“Hmm.” Patton smirked playfully as Roman looped his arm around Logan’s waist, pulling them along as they all exited the school premises. “You mentioned a project?”

“I did indeed -“ 

“Hmm.” Roman stroked his chin with his other hand, a look of mock concentration on his face. “Say, Patton, was this not a group project?”

“You are -“

Patton turned around and started walking backwards, “It sure was! Roman, could you _puh-lease_ remind me once again who Logan’s partner is? If you would be so kind, that it.”

Oh. _Oh_. They knew. Oh god. Logan couldn’t decide which one was worse, them not knowing and being disappointed or their own personal hell that was soon approaching. 

“Ah, of course! It was, hmm, Virgil Storm, isn’t that right, Logan? Huh? Hmm? Yes?” 

“Oh my god, _the_ Virgil Storm? Ooooh catch me, Roman, I sure am swooning!”

Wow. Logan had never wanted to die more. “I implore you to stop.”

“Holy - Logan, he’s coming here!” Virgil Storm was indeed coming here. Here. Near Logan. While their absolute idiot friends made a complete mess out of Logan’s dignity. This was fine. This was perfectly fine. Logan was fine. Everything was fine and _not_ on fire. Logan’s face was not on fire. They did not want to set this building on fire because they were fine. It was all fine and perfect -

“Hey Hall, uh, see you there.” Virgil called out, heading towards his motorcycle. His varsity jacket (a shock to everyone when the new skinny kid turned to be not so skinny; and a basketball player) was draped across his arm as his twin brother, Remy, sauntered over. 

“I’ll be there.” How their voice left their throat was a shock to Logan, too lost in everything. They didn't know Virgil had a tattoo. Wasn’t that illegal? Logan couldn’t see it properly from this far away, but they suspected that the small black markings peeking out of Virgil’s collar went all the way down on his chest. That must have hurt. Virgil smirked, lips quirking up the slightest as he swung his leg ( ~~holy shit~~ ) over his bike, his shirt rode up and fuck wow - 

“Let’s go. Like right now. Like as soon as fucking possible. Please.” Surprisingly, Roman spoke up, his face was absolutely red. Logan most definitely did not take comfort in that, not at all. 

“Aw kiddo, why’s that?” Patton started as soon as Roman started pulling them away in the opposite direction. Feeling brave, Logan turned back and waved at the Storm brothers. Remy was too busy laughing to notice them, but Virgil waved back, looking confused. ~~Looking cute~~.

“Did you see the way Remy looked at me? He _winked_ at me!” Logan was so glad that the focus was off of them and onto Roman being about as much as a mess Logan was. 

“Just ask him out, Roman.” Roman shifted his gaze to them, shooting daggers. “Ah, well…”

“Oh no, Logan fucking Hall, what did you just say to me? Why don’t you say something to that emo jock you swoon over?” 

“Ro, don’t be so mean! I do agree with Ro, though.” Patton smiled at them, “Why don’t you say something to him today?” 

“What do you mean, Patton?” They were nearing Logan’s house, and they barely hid a smile. This was going to be satisfying. So, _so_ satisfying. 

They all stopped near Logan’s house, as Roman levelled his glare at Logan. Oh, this was getting good. “He means that you should ask Virgil out. Maybe practice before you preach, my friend.” Logan smiled serenely, taking the scene before them in. Roman’s face was scrunched up, hands on their hips as Patton laced his arm through Roman’s. Patton was still smiling, nodding along with Roman. This day was going down in history. They reached back to place a hand on the gate. 

“I already did. We’re going on a date today. Bye, Roman, Patton.” Wow. It felt so good to be so dramatic. Maybe they could understand where Roman came from. They looked at their friends’ faces. This might just be better than the date itself. Patton’s mouth was hanging open, and Roman did that smile he always did when he was shocked. A mix between a grin and a grimace that he immediately hid by biting his lips, forcing them into a thin line. 

“Come again?” 

“Logan?” Their dad yelled from inside. This was just getting even better. 

“See you tomorrow!” They fought the urge to skip into the house. This might be just be the best day, ever. They had a date with Virgil Storm and they managed to pull a stunt that was akin to something from fiction. They turned to find their dad when their door burst open.

“That was a solid dramatic exit, but bitch, I need to know more!”

“Lo! I am so happy for you!” 

Perhaps it was better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! lmk if you see a typo ❤️💕


End file.
